Letters
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: /First FF on Ao No Exorcist/ Yukio menulis surat untuk Yuri Egin, ibundanya. Dan beliau pun membalasnya. Apa isi surat tersebut? [WARNING] OOC, AU, gaje, aneh, dan gak masuk akal. Mohom RnR-nya! Arigatou


_Dalam memori kehidupan mereka berdua…_

_Tak sekalipun mereka pernah melihat wajah ibundanya…_

_Dan apa yang terbayang di dalam hati mereka, ya, ketika mendengar kata 'ibunda' melanglang buana di dunianya?_

**.**

**Disclaimer of Anime** : © yang membikinnya. Aku lupa namanya, walau udah liat Author anime dua cowok _ikemen_ ini! /salah

**Genre** : _Angst_ deh. Dan rate T! Hidup T!

**WARNING ** : OOC, AU, gila-abal dan lain-lain.

**Author's Note** : Halo! Saya kini merambah ke _fandom_ Ao No Exorcist dengan fic ini sebagai fic pertama! Mohon bantuannya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ao No Exorcist ~ Letters**

**Fic ini** © LietLenkija-Yeka / AyaTsuDaryl'Yan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah di asrama lama Akademi Sei Juu-ji, seorang cowok berambut cokelat dengan mata berwarna _turquoise_, terduduk dengan manis di mejanya yang berdampingan dengan meja belajar milik sang kakak tercintanya. Ia kini sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir untuk ujian kenaikan tingkat _Exorcist_ miliknya. Namun, apa yang ditulisnya di buku yang terbuka lebar di depannya, sama sekali bukanlah apa yang _harus_ dikerjakannya.

_Akademi Sei Juu-ji, tanggal xx bulan yy tahun dddd._

Dalam pikirannya, ia bisa menulis sebuah surat yang takkan tersampaikan kepada orang yang dia sayangi selain Shiro-_sama_. Kakaknya sedang belajar dengan segenap jiwanya di bawah pengawasan Shura yang ajaibnya masih bisa bertahan mengajar di Akademi Sei Juu-ji cabang Jepang ini, jadi ia bisa menulis _curcol_ memalukan tingkat dewa yang gak bakal diperlihatkannya kepada siapapun juga, termasuk Kakaknya sendiri.

_Untuk…_

Tiba-tiba muka cowok berusia 15 tahun yang keras kepala dan bandel itu, mengusut setelah menulis kata 'untuk' tersebut. _Mama atau Ibunda ya?_ _Keduanya gak masalah ah… Ibundaku? Atau Mamaku? Kayaknya yang kedua memalukan deh…_ Matanya yang mantap dengan pilihannya, kemudian menuliskannya.

_Untuk Ibundaku._

Wajahnya sedikit berubah setelah membaca kelompok kata tersebut. _Untuk Ibundaku_. Tanpa disadarinya, bibirnya mengulas senyuman rindu. Tiga bulan setelah kasus terbukanya Gerbang Gehenna untuk kedua kalinya, ia terus-terusan terkenang dengan ingatan yang dibeberkan Satannya sendiri. _Yuri Egin… Dia Ibundaku dan Kakak…_ Ia sudah lama ingin melihat dan bercengkerama dengannya, namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semuanya sudah _terlambat_ baginya.

Tangan kanannya yang cekatan, kemudian melanjutkan menulis surat yang takkan tersampaikan tersebut.

_Selamat siang. Di sini Yukio Okumura, anak Ibunda. Aku di sini, ingin menceritakan kepada Ibunda apa yang kualami selama lima belas tahun ini. Kakakku, Rin, sudah menjadi setengah manusia setengah iblis, demikian juga aku, belakangan ini. Ia bertubuh Assiah dan berjiwa Gehenna, begitu juga aku, tiga bulan setelah kasus terbukanya Gerbang Gehenna untuk kedua kalinya. Namun, Kakakku bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan cukup baik sejak masuk Akademi Sei Juu-ji, dan aku yang baru saja menjadi setengah manusia setengah iblis, belum begitu bisa menyeimbangkannya seperti Kakak. _

Wajahnya seketika memerah membaca ulang paragraf pertama surat itu. Kulit pucatnya berkeringat dingin. _A-Apa gak begini saja? Ma-Malu banget! Ah, tapi, tak apa-apa deh… Daripada aku diketawain Kakak sendiri… Lanjut!_ Tangannya kemudian mendekat ke lembaran tersebut, melanjutkan menulis apa yang jadi curcolan baginya. Tangannya begitu lincah menuangkan apa yang dirasakan kepadanya, tanpa disangkanya.

_Selama lima belas tahun, aku dan Kakak tak pernah bertemu dengan Ibunda, kecuali saat Satan membeberkan rahasia di balik kelahiran kami sebelum Satan merasukiku. Jujur, walau masa lalu dan alasan di balik kelahiran kami sangatlah pahit, namun dari lubuk hatiku, aku menyayangimu sebagai Ibundaku dan Kakak. Shiro-sama sejak muda sudah merawat kami yang baru saja lahir, menggantikan Ibunda, sehingga kami tak tahu bagaimana rasanya disayangi sama seorang ibu… Sungguh, aku sangat rindu untuk bercengkerama dengan Ibunda bersama Kakak._

Paragraf kedua diselesaikannya dengan sukses. Malahan, air matanya mulai keluar dari mata _turquoise_ dan kacamatanya saking rindunya. Ia segera menglap kedua matanya yang basah oleh air matanya dan melepas kacamatanya. Pensil mekaniknya juga sudah ditaruh di tengah-tengah lembaran tersebut. _Ibunda… Anda begitu berharga bagi kami…_ Setelah selesai mengelap kedua matanya, ia kembali memakai kacamatanya dan mulai melanjutkannya lagi.

_Aku sudah menjadi Exorcist sejak usia sebelum 14 tahun, sehingga dijuluki Exorcist termuda. Sekarang aku masih di Kelas Menengah Pertama, bersiap menjalani ujian naik tingkat jadi Kelas Atas. Doakan kesuksesanku ya, Bunda. Kakakku baru menjadi Esquire, dan ia akan bersiap ikut ujian menjadi Exorcist. Khusus untuk kami, Mephisto-san meminta untuk bersumpah akan memegang teguh prinsip Exorcist dan siap dibunuh apabila benar-benar berubah menjadi iblis yang sesungguhnya. _

_Tapi, ada baiknya aku sedikit bercerita tentang masa lalu Kakak sebelum masuk Akademi Sei Juu-ji ini. Ia dididik layaknya anak manusia, namun pada masa kecilnya ia sering di-bully, begitu juga aku. Sejak kecil sudah memperlihatkan kekuatan iblisnya, walau masih sangat kecil dan bersifat fisik semata. __Selulusnya dari SMP, ia memutuskan bekerja, dan sering dipecat karena sifatnya. Aku tahu bahwa itu sulit bagi Kakak untuk mengendalikan emosinya, namun setelah masuk Akademi ini serta didikanku, Shura dan Mephisto-san, ia perlahan-lahan bisa mengendalikannya sendiri._

Alisnya naik satu. _Apa nggak sampe begini ceritanya?_ Ia takut Kakak bakal marah kalau dirinya sampai bercerita tentang masa lalunya. _Tapi semua ini bisa dilalui dengan lancar karena keteguhan dan kebaikan hatinya…_ Pria ganteng ini terpaksa mengakui kalau Kakaknya memiliki suatu kelebihan yang tak ia miliki. Ia lalu membalik lembaran tersebut dan kembali melanjutkannya dengan keringat dingin.

_Waktu aku dirasuki Satan, aku teringat bahwa perkataan Ibunda telah memicu niat Satan untuk mendatangi dan melebur dua dunia ini. Jujur, aku tidak setuju dengan perkataan Ibunda. Menurutku, telah terjadi salah kaprah antara Ibunda dan Satan tentang makna dunia di mana iblis dan manusia dapat hidup berdampingan. Mungkin Ibunda bermakna berbeda dunia, tetapi para iblis bisa bertemu dan bercengkerama dengan manusia dalam keadaan damai, ya kan? Sebaliknya bagi Satan. Mungkin Ibunda sudah tahu makna yang dikatakan Satan. _

"HOI!"

Seketika saja tangan kanannya refleks melempar pensil mekaniknya dan menutup buku tugasnya. Tubuhnya bergemetar kaget, lantaran mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba datang di mari dalam kamarnya. Ia langsung menoleh ke pintu, dan menemui bahwa seorang cowok berekor hitam dengan telinga yang runcing sepertinya, berambut dan bermata biru yang gelap namun hangat. Ia kemudian berkata dengan heran, "Yukio, kamu ngapain? Masih belajar?"

"E-Enggak! Aku lagi menulis sur–."

_GOD!_

Pikiran pertama cowok yang dipanggil Yukio ini setelah sedikit kebablasan menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya : _SIALAN!_

Pikiran keduanya : _MAMPUS!_

Ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, sehingga mengundang rasa penasaran cowok urakan tersebut, ditandai dengan ekornya yang dilibas kanan-kiri. Ia lalu kembali bertanya, "Sur… Apa? Surat? Surat untuk siapa, emangnya? Jaman segini masih nulis surat? GAK JAMAN, YUKIO! HAHAHAHA!"

Yukio langsung membalas ejekan kakaknya dengan sengit plus wajah sangar dan iblis banget, "Enggak ada urusan denganmu! Memangnya kau bisa apa, kalo urusan Exorcist, hah? Masih kalahan kamu sama aku! Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana pelatihan _Knight_ oleh Shura? Sudah lebih baikkah kamu?"

"Ugh… Ngapain elu, banding-bandingin kekuatanku sama kekuatanmu? Ntar juga paling jalan di tempat kali! Aku ntar juga bakal nggempur semua Exorcist trus jadi Paladin terkuat abad ini! Ng? Aaaaahhh… Jangan tanya itu! JANGAN TANYA ITU! INGETNYA SHURA-SENSEI NGGEMPUR GUE DENGAN HEBATNYA! UOGH!" balas kakaknya gak kalah sengit.

"Aku tinggal tiga langkah jadi Paladin! Kakak mah, jauuuuuhhh banget! Hah?" debat Yukio sambil memangkukan kedua tangannya dengan muka kayak jalanan rusak abis disantet sama gunung merapi (?).

"Jangan tanya itu! Ngomong-ngomong, itu surat buat sapa sih, Yukio?" bantah kakaknya berkelit dari interogasi sadis ala Yukio, sambil melirik buku yang ditutupnya dengan segenap hatinya.

Yukio lalu melirik buku yang ditutupnya tadi, kemudian beralih ke kakaknya sambil bertanya dengan lirih, "… Kakak. Apa pendapatmu terhadap Yuri Egin, Ernst Frederick Egin, dan Satan? Selama ini kita sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa tentang orang tua asli kita. Mephisto-san juga malas kasih tau, dan aku tak menyangka bahwa Mephisto dan Amaimon adalah saudara kita, yang sama-sama bertubuh Assiah dan berjiwa Gehenna."

Kakaknya yang bengong ketika Yukio mengutarakan pendapatnya, kemudian menjawabnya dengan singkat, "Kalau Yuri Egin… Dia wanita yang hebat. Aku sayang sama dia layaknya Ibunda, begitu mendengar cerita darimu. Kalau Satan sih, ayah yang gak peduli! Peduli amat sama Ibunda kita! Kalau Ernst… Siapa tuh?"

_GUBRAKKKK._

Tanpa disadarinya, Yukio langsung terjatuh dari kursinya. _Ya ampun, aku lupa memberitahu Kakak tentang Ernst Frederick Egin itu! Tapi waktu pengorbanan itu, dia sudah melihatnya! Apa dia enggak sadar tuh?_ Kakaknya segera berteriak dengan kagum dan kaget, "WAH! YUKIO TERJATUH DARI KURSINYA! HEBAT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Adudududuh… Ernst Frederick Egin itu… Orang bertopeng yang kau lihat waktu pembukaan paksa Gerbang Gehenna tiga bulan lalu itu." ujar Yukio, sambil mengelus-elus kepala dan punggungnya yang sakit akibat terjatuh dari kursinya secara licik (?).

"Terus kenapa?" sergah kakaknya, penasaran.

"Dia adalah kakek kita." jelasnya melenguh lemah.

_Dia kakek kita? !_ Kakaknya tak dapat mempercayai apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Kakaknya lalu bertanya dengan nada sedikit meninggi, "Dia… Kakek kita? Kok bisa? !"

Yukio lalu berdiri dan menjawabnya sambil membenarkan kursinya yang terjatuh tadi, "Dia ayah Yuri Egin, ibunda kita itu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum cerita bagaimana Yuri Egin wafat kan? Dia meninggal secara tak langsung karena tuduhan ayahnya. Orang-orang Vatikan waktu itu menyebut ibunda kita 'penyihir' karena berhubungan intim dengan Satan yang waktu itu sedang populer karena kasus pembakaran spontan."

"Kalau begitu, dia tak peka dan bodoh dalam memahami putrinya." jawab kakaknya singkat.

_Begitu…_ Yukio lalu mengulas senyuman sedikit jahilnya, kemudian berkata dengan lembut, "Begitu ya, Kak. Ngomong-ngomong… Surat itu… Ah, kau mau curhat ke ibunda kita? Aku sebetulnya sudah lama ingin mengobrol sama ibunda kita, namun beliau sudah meninggal. Apa boleh buat, ya, Kak. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Bikin surat untuk ibunda? Hm… Boleh juga. Bikinnya terpisah apa dalam lembaran yang sama nih?" sahut kakaknya bersemangat lagi. Wajah lesunya sudah hilang karena curhat tentang ibundanya.

"Terpisah saja. Nanti kita satukan dalam satu amplop, kemudian taruh di makam ibunda. Setuju?" jawab Yukio mengumbar senyuman sederhananya.

"YEAH!" teriak kakaknya senang sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke langit-langit, diikuti ekornya yang dikibas-kibaskan dengan riangnya.

Yukio lalu kembali memandang sore hari di langit Akademi Sei Juu-ji dengan wajah rindu. _Kakak dan aku akan selalu hidup di dalam hatimu, Ibunda. Ibunda akan tetap hidup kok, di hati kami…_

_Tetapi Ibunda tak usah khawatir. Kami di sini akan menerangkan jalan untuk Ibunda, dan juga menikmati hidup yang telah diciptakan oleh Ibunda dan Satan. Walau aku sampai sekarang masih kesal dengan tingkah Satan yang terlalu kejam, tetapi paling tidak, aku berterima kasih kepadanya untuk satu hal. Jika kalian tak bertemu, tak mungkin kami berada dalam dunia ini. Ku doakan Ibunda tetap tenang di alam sana dengan tak menyesali jalan yang telah dipilihmu. _

_Akhirnya, curhatanku sampai di sini. __Terima kasih untuk semuanya, dan selamat tinggal. Kau adalah Ibunda kami yang hebat. Sampai jumpa. _

**-xXx-**

Keesokan harinya setelah Yukio dan Rin menaruh amplop berisi surat milik mereka di depan makam ibundanya, dan pada pagi hari yang cerah di hari libur tersebut, Yukio menemukan sebuah amplop yang tergeletak di mejanya dan Rin. _Amplop?_ Ia lalu memakai kacamatanya dan beranjak dari ranjangnya serta berjalan menghampirinya. Dilihatnya sebuah amplop besar berwarna cokelat yang berselimutkan salju, tergeletak dengan indahnya. _Jangan-jangan…!_

Ia langsung membuka amplop itu, dan mendapati bahwa di sana ada selembar kertas yang cukup besar. Ia lalu mengeluarkannya dan membacanya sendirian.

_Alam sana, tanggal xx, bulan yy, dan tahun dddd. _

_Untuk kedua anakku yang begitu berharga bagi aku dan Satan._

_Selamat siang, di sini Yuri Egin, ibunda kalian. Aku sangat bahagia bahwa kalian berdua ternyata menyayangiku. Aku sempat khawatir kalau kelak kalian malah akan mencaci makiku karena akulah yang melahirkan kalian ke dunia ini. Sungguh, kalian telah memenangkan taruhan kami. Aku sebenarnya juga ingin banyak mengobrol dengan kalian, namun agaknya sudah mustahil ya?_

Yukio tertegun membaca paragraf ketiga tersebut. _Dia ternyata senang kalau kami menyayanginya…_ Selagi ia membaca kata 'taruhan', ia langsung bergumam dengan wajah heran, "Taruhan? Taruhan macam mana yang Ibu lakukan?"

_Wah, kamu benar-benar berbeda sama Rin. Aku jadi geli. Warna mata dan rambut Rin katanya merupakan turunan dari Satan andaikata dia berwujud seorang manusia. Ditambah lagi, Rin benar-benar berandalan banget. Jadi sedikit geli, mengingatkanku kepada Satan yang juga sedikit banyak memiliki sifat seperti itu. __Namun diatas semua itu, kalian berdua tetaplah anak-anakku yang tercinta. Maafkan Ibu ya, sampai menghembuskan nafas setelah melahirkan kalian. Aku Ibu yang kejam ya. _

"Memang sih, aku sama Kakak beda banget…" gumam Yukio terkikik pelan membaca paragraf itu. _Aku sendiri enggak percaya kalo Rin memang kakakku, soalnya kepribadianku sama Kakak beda banget… Pantes aja dia awalnya berandalan banget, gara-gara Satan yang ternyata begitu…_ Yukio akhirnya paham mengapa Rin pada masa-masa tersebut berandalan banget.

_Omong-omong, ternyata kalian bisa memiliki tubuh setengah manusia setengah iblis. __Aku dengar dari Satan, Rin-kun memiliki ekor ya? Jadi ingin mencoba menariknya, hehehe. Aku juga dikasih lihat beberapa penglihatan tentang wajah kalian. Ternyata Rin-kun memang berandalan banget, tapi cakep. Menurut Ibu, kamu banyak mirip fisiknya dengan Ibu. Dengan muka secakep ini, apa kau sudah sampai jadi target serbuan cewek-cewek?Kalo iya, terima aja mereka semua! Hahahaha._

"GAWAT! DIA TAHU KALAU AKU POPULER DI ANTARA CEWEK-CEWEK!" teriak Yukio panik di dalam hati, membaca paragraf tersebut. Wajahnya segera menjadi garang segarang-garangnya. _Gimana beliau tau kalau aku populer di hadapan cewek? !_ Yukio lalu memikirkan apa yang dikatakan ibundanya mengenai ekor Rin. _Ngomong-ngomong… Sejak aku berstatus sama seperti Kakak, aku belum juga menunjukkan ciri kalau aku mempunyai ekor… Kakak kan, sejak narik Koumaken, sudah punya ekor… Iya juga sih. _

_Mengenai cerita masa lalu Rin, Ibu dari dalam hati turut berduka dengan apa yang dialami Kakakmu. Berterimakasihlah kepada Kakak ya, karena berkat dialah kau bisa sampai bertekad sedemikian keras untuk menjadi Exorcist, demi melindungi kakakmu. Tapi aku kaget, kau ternyata sudah sampai sedemikian tinggi tingkat Exorcistmu! __Ibu patut berbahagia, walau Satan mungkin enggak rela sih. Namanya juga Satan sih. Kalau saja Ibu masih hidup, sudah Ibu gadang-gadang sebagai anak terjenius! Pokoknya, aku tak percaya bahwa kau benar-benar lahir dari rahim Ibu sendiri, saking bertolak belakangnya kalian berdua sih._

"Kalo itu sih, kita juga tau, kale. Wah, Ibu ternyata segitunya…" gumam Yukio terpana melihat tulisan Ibu yang terus bergadang-gadang mengenai dirinya yang jenius nan populer gak ketulungan ini. _Tapi aku senang kalau Ibunda bisa memahamiku… Secara dia Exorcist tingkat Menengah Ke Bawah sih… Doakan aku ya, Ibunda!_ _Mengenai masa-masa itu… Aku sudah berterima kasih sedalam-dalamnya kepada Kakakku…_

_Soal perkataan itu… Mungkin memang. Tapi meski begitu, aku tak bisa melepaskan sedikit pun pandanganku dari Satan. Menurutku, Satan perlu diarahkan agar dia bisa memahami manusia. Tapi jika kalian menentangku dan Satan, tak apa-apa. Mungkin karena ada pengaruh dari Shiro-san ya? Pokoknya, setelah kejadian itu, Ibu harap kalian dapat menjalani hari-hari di Assiah dengan baik dan selamat sentosa. __Kudoakan Rin-kun bisa menjadi Exorcist juga yah! Dukung dia ya, Yukio-tan! _

"Wah… Gak kusangka… Aku pasti akan mendukungnya, secara aku dan dia kan kakak-beradik!" ujar Yukio sedikit bersemangat.

_Akhirnya, sampai di sini saja ya. __Terima kasih sudah menerimaku dan menyayangiku apa adanya. Maafkan kekejaman Ibunda ya. Salam damai._

_PS : Akuin Satan dong, sebagai bokap kalian! Tapi kalau enggak mau, ya ga papa lah. Tetap jaga Rin-kun ya? Dan Ibu doakan kau dapat jodoh! Hahahaha! Dan, wajah kalian saat megang Kurikara itulah yang bikin Ibu jadi makiiiiiiiinnnnn sayang sama kalian! Bener-bener cakep deh, kalo pakai wujud seperti itu! Hahahaha!_

"IBUUUUUUU! ! ! ! !" teriak Yukio, benar-benar dibuat kewalahan oleh surat tersebut, sehingga membuat Rin, kakaknya, terbangun dengan suksesnya. Wajah Yukio bener-bener kayak kepiting habis direbus, meraaaaaahhhhh banget!

Rin yang terbangun dengan mata merem banget, lalu bertanya dengan lemas, dan ekornya dikibas-kibaskan dengan lemah, "A-Ada apa, Yukio?"

Yukio yang merasa malu karena dikerjai Ibundanya, lalu menoleh kakaknya dengan wajah setan yang bener-bener membuatnya ketakutan. Ia langsung berkata dengan dingin di balik kacamata yang ng-jreng-nya, "KAU MAU KAN JADI EXORCIST? MAU KAN JADI PALADIN? KALAU MAU, KAU BAKAL KUAJARI HABIS-HABISAN! TAKKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MEWARISI SIFAT BRENGSEK BANGET PUNYA SATAN! ENAK AJA IBU, SAMPE NYURUH KITA NGAKUIN SATAN SEBAGAI BOKAP KITA!"

"HA-HAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ? ! ?" teriak Rin, ketakutan banget sama muka sadis dan setan bener-nya Yukio.

"KAU MAU KAN JADI EXORCIST DAN PALADIN TERKUAT? YA KAN? AYO, SEMANGAT! KALAU KAU JADI PALADIN, GUE PASTI SUDAH JADI PALADIN DULUAN!" teriak Yukio sambil melangkah ke hadapan Rin dengan _background_ hitem banget plus wajah dan suaranya bener-bener sadis dan gak ketulungan iblisnya.

"SI-SIAP, YUKIO!" balas Rin, ketakutan banget. _Ada apa sih dengan Yukio? ! Apa dia kerasukan Satan?! Ta-Tapi…! ! !_

Dan… Jeritan pun membahana dengan sadisnya di asrama lama Akademi Sei Juu-ji. Dan hari-hari yang dilalui mereka pun dipenuhi dengan rasa semangat yang lebih membara dari sebelumnya. Dengan kata lain, hari-hari tersebut dilalui dengan selamat sentosa dan sejahtera oleh mereka berdua. Ngomong-ngomong, Yuri bakalan gak tau loh, kalo Rin ternyata super jago masak. Hehehehe!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ END – dengan gak awesomenya… ]**

**.**

**[ Omake ]**

"Ka-Kau kenapa? !" tanya Shima, _shock_ melihat mayat Rin tergeletak di lapangan dalam stadion super luas tersebut.

Izumo yang berada di sampingnya, lantas memberi hipotesa terhadap terjadinya mayat Rin tersebut, "Jangan-jangan dia berbuat sesuatu dengan Okumura-sens– ups, maksudku Yukio-san. Apalagi Yukio-san kelihatannya memerah banget mukanya selama jam beginian. Di Fakultas Khusus, aku dengar dari senior-seniornya, ia belakangan ini sering bermuka merah setiap membaca suatu kertas entah apalah itu…"

Rin yang tergeletak dengan payahnya, bergumam dengan rasa penasaran, "Yukio ke… Kenapa sih? Sa-Sampe suruh lari segala… A-Ada apa sih dengannya? !"

Rin dan teman-temannya mungkin nggak tahu, bahwa di dalam hatinya, Yukio sangat bahagia karena ia dapat menyayangi Kakaknya dan Ibundanya. Walau Ibundanya wafat segera setelah dirinya dan Kakak lahir, ia tetap menyayanginya sebagai ibu. Dan mungkin Yukio tak sadar, bahwa selama masa hidupnya, secara tak langsung Yukio menjadi figur 'ibu' dan 'adik' bagi Rin, dan baginya Rin menjadi figur 'kakak yang pemberani'. Keduanya memang saling berhubungan, dan akan tetap bersaudara sedemikian eratnya, selama-lamanya, walau sifat mereka bertolak belakang 180 derajat sekalipun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Omake – END ]**


End file.
